Ñ äåñÿòûì óäàðîì ÷àñîâ
by Chudic
Summary: Ñìåðòíûé ïðèãîâîð, áåññèëèå, âñå ÷òî îñòàåòñÿ - áûòü ñèëüíûì è æèòü âîñïîìèíàíèÿìè.


Ñ äåñÿòûì óäàðîì ÷àñîâ

Harry Potter 

HP/SS

by ×óäèê

Ñ äåñÿòûì óäàðîì ÷àñîâ

      Ýòî áûëà ïîçäíÿÿ îñåíü, ïàñìóðíîå óòðî ïîíåäåëüíèêà, ñåðîå íåáî, ÷åðíûå ãðîìîçäêèå òó÷è, õîëîäíûé ïðîíçèòåëüíûé âåòåð, ñìåøàííûé ñ äîæäåì è êðèñòàëëèêàìè ñíåãà. Íà óëèöå áûëî òèõî íè ïåíèÿ ïòèö, íè äåòñêèõ êðèêîâ, íè ãîëîñîâ, íè øàãîâ, ðàçíîñèâøèõñÿ ýõîì ïî äëèííûì êîðèäîðàì. 

      Çà çàâòðàêîì âñå ìîë÷àëè,  è ëèøü èçðåäêà ñòóäåíòû ñî ñâîèõ ìåñò áðîñàëè êîñûå âçãëÿäû íà îäíîãî èç ìîëîäûõ ïðîôåññîðîâ. Îí ïîñåäåë è ïîñòàðåë çà îäíó íî÷ü, åãî êîãäà-òî ñèÿþùèå  èçóìðóäíî-çåëåíûå ãëàçà ïîòóñêíåëè, â íèõ ìåäëåííî óãàñàëà æèçíü, ÷åðíûå êðóãè è ïåïåëüíûå ãóáû ðåçêî âûäåëÿëèñü íà áëåäíîé êîæå. Îí ìåëàíõîëè÷íî èãðàë ñ åäîé â òàðåëêå, íå çàìå÷àÿ íè÷åãî âîêðóã. Îí óøåë ðàíüøå âñåõ, íå ïîäíèìàÿ ãëàç îò êàìåííîãî ïîëà, îí âûñêîëüçíóë â êîðèäîð è ïîáåæàë, áîëüøå íå áîðÿñü ñî ñëåçàìè. Îí áåæàë áûñòðî, áåæàë äî òåõ ïîð ïîêà íå ñäàâèëî ãðóäü, äûõàíèå íå ïðåâðàòèëîñü â ïðåðûâèñòûé ñâèñòÿùèé õðèï è íå èñ÷åçëè ñëåçû.  Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ è ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê ñòåíå. Ïðîçâåíåë çâîíîê, çíàìåíóþùèé íà÷àëî óðîêîâ.

      Âñå ìîë÷àëè, êîãäà îí âîøåë â êëàññ, îí âûãëÿäåë ñïîêîéíûì è óâåðåííûì, êàê è âñåãäà. Îí îãëÿäåë ðåáÿò è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê äîñêå, ÷òîáû çàïèñàòü òåìó, è òîëüêî ëåãêîå äðîæàíèå ðóê ãîâîðèëî î òîì, ÷òî òâîðèëîñü ó íåãî âíóòðè. Óðîê íà÷àëñÿ, è åìó óäàëîñü îòâëå÷üñÿ îò äóøåâíîé áîëè, â ëþáóþ ñåêóíäó ãîòîâîé ïåðåðàñòè â ôèçè÷åñêóþ. Îí âçÿë ñî ñòîëà ïà÷êó ëèñòîâ ñ âîïðîñàìè ê êîíòðîëüíîé, êîãäà áàøåííûå ÷àñû ñòàëè îòáèâàòü äåñÿòü. Îí çàìåð, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê âíóòðè âñå ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ â ëåä. Îí çàêðûë ãëàçà, ñòàðàÿñü ñäåðæàòü ñëåçû... Ñ êàæäûì óäàðîì êîëîêîëà, îí òîíóë â ïîòîêå ñîáñòâåííûõ âîñïîìèíàíèé...

      Îäèí... 

Õîëîäíûé ñóõîé ãîëîñ, ÷èòàþùèé ïðèãîâîð. Ñìåðòíàÿ êàçíü â ïîíåäåëüíèê â äåñÿòü. Ïðîíçèòåëüíûé êðèê, ñóìàòîõà, ñóðîâûå ëèöà ñóäåé, è óäèâëåííûå âçãëÿäû òîëïû.

      Äâà...

-Ïî÷åìó? Ïî÷åìó? Âåäü ìîæíî ÷òî-òî ñäåëàòü?! - îò÷àÿíèåì ïðîïèòàííûé òèõèé áåññâÿçíûé øåïîò.

-Åñëè áû ÿ ìîã, ÿ áû ñäåëàë... Íî ÿ áåññèëåí, ìàëü÷èê ìîé, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ÿ áåññèëåí! - âïåðâûå ñòàðèê áûë â îò÷àÿíèè. È îí âèäåë ýòî.

      Òðè...

-Âñåãî ïÿòü, ìèíóò, ïðîøó Âàñ, òîëüêî ïÿòü ìèíóò, äàéòå ìíå ïðîñòî óâèäåòü åãî! - îí ãîòîâ  óìîëÿòü, îí áû ñäåëàë âñå çà ýòè íåñ÷àñòíûå ïÿòü ìèíóò

-Ìíå î÷åíü æàëü, Ñýð, íî ñìåðòíèêîâ çàïðåùåíî ïîñåùàòü! - â ãîëîñå îõðàííèêà íå áûëî  æåñòîêîñòè è õîëîäà, òîëüêî æàëîñòü, ñî÷óâñòâèå è áåññèëèå. 

      ×åòûðå... 

-Ïîìîãè ìíå! Òû âåäü çíàåøü âñå õîäû è âûõîäû â ìèíèñòåðñòâå! - îí ñìîòðåë íà ñâîåãî ëó÷øåãî äðóãà, ñ ëåäåíÿùèì óæàñîì îæèäàÿ åãî îòâåò. Íî òîò ïðîñòî êèâíóë, è ýòîãî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî.

      Ïÿòü...

-Ïÿòü ìèíóò, ó òåáÿ åñòü òîëüêî ïÿòü ìèíóò,.. - ñâèñòÿùèé øåïîò è îïàñëèâûå âçãëÿäû ïî ñòîðîíàì.  Êèâîê ãîëîâû è îí èñ÷åç â òåìíîòå.

      Øåñòü...

Ìàëåíüêàÿ êàìåðà, êàìåííàÿ íåïîêðûòàÿ  ñêàìüÿ, òîëñòûå ïðóòüÿ ðåøåòêè, è  õðóïêàÿ ôèãóðà â óãëó. Îí ñèäåë, îïóñòèâ ãîëîâó íà ðóêè, åãî äëèííûå ñïóòàííûå âîëîñû  ñâèñàëè áåçæèçíåííûìè ïðÿäÿìè. Îí âûãëÿäåë ñëîìëåííûì, áåççàùèòíûì è òàêèì õðóïêèì.

-Áîæå, ÷òî îíè ñäåëàëè ñ òîáîé! - îí íå óçíàë ñîáñòâåííûé ãîëîñ, ñäàâëåííûé õðèïëûé øåïîò. Ìóæ÷èíà ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, è åãî èçíóðåííîå õóäîå ëèöî ïîñâåòëåëî. Îí óëûáíóëñÿ, ïîäíèìàÿñü è ïðèáëèæàÿñü ê ñâîåìó ãîñòþ. Îí äâèãàëñÿ ðûâêàìè, ïðåâîçìîãàÿ áîëü, â íåì íè îñòàëàñü è ñëåäà îò áûëîé ãðàöèè è ñèëû. 

-Âïåðâûå â æèçíè ÿ ðàä òâîåé ëþáâè íàðóøàòü âñå ìûñëèìûå è íåìûñëèìûå çàêîíû, - ïðîøåïòàë îí, óëûáàÿñü.

      Ñåìü...

Èõ ïàëüöû ïåðåïëåëèñü, ìóæ÷èíà óòåð õîëîäíîé ëàäîíüþ ãîðÿ÷èå ñëåçû íà ùåêàõ äðóãîãî. 

-Âñå áóäåò õîðîøî, íå äàé èì ñëîìàòü òåáÿ... Íå ïîçâîëÿé ýòîìó âçÿòü ââåðõ! 

-ß íå ñìîãó, ÿ íå õî÷ó...

-Òû âåäü ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðûé âûæèë. Òû ñïðàâèøüñÿ!..

      Âîñåìü...

Ïîñëåäíèé ïîöåëóé â òåìíîòå ñ ñîëåíûì âêóñîì ñëåç. Òèõîå "Ïðîùàé", óäàëÿþùèåñÿ øàãè, è ïðîâîæàþùèé ãðóñòíûé âçãëÿä. 

      Äåâÿòü...

Õîëîäíàÿ ïîñòåëü ñî ñëàäêèì çàïàõîì òðàâ. Òèõàÿ íî÷ü, áåççâó÷íûå ñëåçû íà ïîäóøêå. Ïóñòàÿ êîìíàòà, õðàíÿùàÿ ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âîñïîìèíàíèé.

      Äåñÿòü...

Áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå îñòàëîñü...

      Îí îòêðûë ãëàçà, áûëî òèõî, êëàññ ñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñ áåñïîêîéñòâîì è íåäîóìåíèåì. Îí âçãëÿíóë âíèç íà ðàññûïàííûå ëèñòû, ó ñåáÿ ïîä íîãàìè, ïîõîæèå íà êó÷ó ñóõèõ îñåííèõ ëèñòüåâ. 

-Ïðîôåññîð, âû â ïîðÿäêå? - òèõèé ãîëîñ äåâî÷êè ñ ïåðâîé ïàðòû. 

-Äà, ìèññ, ÿ ïðîñòî çàäóìàëñÿ, - îí íàêëîíèëñÿ, ïîäîáðàë áóìàãè, è ïðîäîëæèë óðîê, áóäòî íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü. 

28.10.02


End file.
